Roulette (Marvel)
Jenny Stavros is a student at Xavier Institute. She was formerly a student at Massachusetts Academy where she was in the "advanced classes". She is 17, and a senior in high school. She does fairly well in her classes. Roulette (as is her codename) is also a mutant with the ability to alter probability and luck via throwing energy discs. Background Jennifer Stavros was born to a poor family in New Jersey. She lived in a trailer park with her father, mother, sister and four brothers. She joined a street gang at the age of ten, and her mutant powers manifested not long afterwards. She used them as a lookout for the gang's criminal activities. When she was thirteen, thinking she looked older than she was, she decided to try and scam a job at the Hellfire Club where everyone was rich and thus perhaps able to provide her with cash to make her life a little better. She was thrown out on her ear. But all hope was not lost. The White Queen was present when Jenny had made her pitch to the concierge about a waitstaff job, and saw the girl hurl a black disc at the man's back after he threw her out-- a disc that absorbed into him and promptly had him slip and take a pratfall. Ms. Frost was intrigued. She sent for the girl and brought her in, questioning her, interviewing her both verbally and, of course, telepathially looking into the girl's mind. She saw potential there, and at the end of the interview told the young girl that she would be her sponsor, but there were //rules//. Firstly, she had to ditch the gang. Then she had to adhere to a code of hygiene and dress. And thirly, she had to attend a boarding school Ms. Frost was the Headmistress of. All the cost would be taken care of, as long as she abided by the White Queen's rules. Jenny accepted with glee. This was the chance to get out of her old life that she hated. She got her parents to sign off on the permission forms and other paperwork (though to be fair, they only half understood what most of them were), went on her first shopping spree with Ms. Frost, and was hooked. This was the life she wanted. She attended Massachusetts Academy and was a member of the "advanced students", the mutant team known as the Hellions. She enjoyed that even more. Power, prestigue, and people looking up to her. She loved it. Until one day it all came crashing down. The school was attacked, and most of the Hellions killed in the aftermath-- except a couple that managed to pull themselves out by the skin of their teeth. Roulette was one of those. When she released the walls were literally going to come down on them, she took advantage of the fact that she and another Hellion, Tarot, were more support than fighters and were overlooked. She threw a large disc of good luck into Tarot and pounced the girl, wrapping her in a hug. Her luck doesn't work on herself but that didn't keep it from working for her via others... as the debris fell and crushed many of the students at the school, Tarot and Roulette were caught in a safe pocket underneath part of the ceiling. Eventually they were found and rescued. And Ms. Frost moved to the Xavier Institute to teach there, she brought her surviving students with her, which included Jenny. So now she tries to find her place at Xavier's, her old rival school... Personality Jenny is your quintessential "mean girl". Like most bullies, she's mean because of her glaring insecurities. She grew up poor, living in a trailer with her parents and siblings. Her new life now: Hellfire Club, nice clothing, spending money, boarding school... would not be possible if not for her benefactor in Miss Emma Frost. Jenny looks up to the woman and tries to emulate her as much as she can, so "icy bitch" wouldn't be a bad description of how she generally interacts with others. She's been a bit humbled by the loss of her fellow Hellions and moving to the Xavier School for Mutants. Before, she could "hide" that she was a mutant among the normal students at Massachusetts Academy, now, even her family knows that her sponsorship by the White Queen comes from her mutant abilities. She's hardly ashamed of her abilities but she did prefer to blend in with the other girls of MA, and the students at Xavier's aren't exactly what she was used to... so she is a bit awkward at trying to getting herself into the power cliques of Xavier's (mostly because they don't work the same way as they did at MA). She's vain and self-centered, but also extremely aware that her rise in station and life are directly because of Ms. Frost. And so she will do anything to stay on her good side... Logs * TBA Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:North Salem Category:Marvel Available